Erinys
Erinys was the daughter of Thanatos, God of Death, and she served as his messenger. Greek Mythology In Greek mythology the Erinýes or Eumenídes, or Furies or Dirae in Roman mythology, were female chthonic deities of vengeance or supernatural personifications of the anger of the dead. A formulaic oath in the Iliad invokes them as "those who beneath the earth punish whosoever has sworn a false oath". Burkert suggests they are "an embodiment of the act of self-cursing contained in the oath". God of War: Ghost of Sparta Erinys had been searching for Kratos since the destruction of Atlantis, killing his Spartan brothers as a warning to cease his bloody quest. His search had led him to the Aroania Pass in the Mounts of Aroania, where he encountered Erinys across the bridge and began to battle her. She first fought the Spartan in her humanoid form, until she had her wings cut off. She quickly grew a new pair of wings and healed herself, then flew away in to the distance and returned as a monstrously giant bird with thick armor. In seconds, she broke the bridge and left Kratos no choice but to slide down the broken debris and land on her back as she flew to the sky. While in the air, she released him and she flew down leaving him to fall after her. After landing on her back again Kratos stabbed the beast on the back of the neck with his blades engulfed with Thera's Bane, the armor's only weakness. Mortally wounded, Erinys crashed into a forest below, this left her in a vulnerable state, as she had reverted to her humanoid form, giving the Spartan the chance to finish her off. As Kratos' came near to finally end her, she made a final attempt to kill him, which had ended with the spartan easily disarming her by having her left arm cut off and tearing off her wings. Kratos then held her by the head, powered his blade and stabbed her through the chest from behind, killing Erinys. He then grabbed the Scourge of Erinys from her severed arm and made his way towards Sparta. Powers and Abilites As Thanatos's daughter, Erinys is a deity and as such possesses superhuman levels of strength, speed, endurance, etc. She has large wings which gives her flight abilities and has sharp claws. She also appears to have some degree of regenerative capacities, as she was able to regrow her wings after Kratos had ripped them off. She can also create voids to attack Kratos or to summon a number of large birds. Erinys can also transform into a gigantic, raven-like armored beast. In this form her armor is very hard and can only be broken using Thera's Bane. Trivia * In Greek Mythology, Erinys was another name for Demeter, so it could be possible that Demeter was the second major Olympian to die. However, commonly, Erinys was not a single deity but actually many deities, called Erinyes, and they had no relation to Thanatos. * Although at various points in Ghost of Sparta, she refers to herself in the first person plural, probably suggesting a play on the source of her inspiration. * No indication of who her mother was is ever mentioned. This being said, it is possible her mother was human, for if it had been a goddess, she would given Kratos a much harder time than she had, if not kill him. Throughout the series, demigods are often far less powerful than their divine parent, so this is a possible explanations as to why Erinys was so weak. Gallery God Of War Ghost Of Sparta All Cutscenes Part 2 3 04868.jpg God Of War Ghost Of Sparta All Cutscenes Part 2 3 05414.jpg God Of War Ghost Of Sparta All Cutscenes Part 2 3 05753.jpg God Of War Ghost Of Sparta All Cutscenes Part 2 3 05871.jpg rsz_1snap037.jpg|Erinys transformed erinysImage_23.jpg 277px-ErinysImage_24.jpg God of war erinys by tobiee-d32hapw-1-.jpg|Beast Form Related Pages *Thanatos *Scourge of Erinys Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War:Saga Collection